


Whatcha Drawing?

by professor03



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor03/pseuds/professor03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's drawing something and won't let Tony see, but he's determined to get his hands on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve sat at the kitchen table with his sketch pad and pencil. The rest of the team was doing there own thing. Tony and Bruce were in the lab, Clint was who knows where, probably in the air vents, Natasha was have a girl's day out with Pepper, and Thor was visiting Jane. He hadn't had time to himself in a while and he missed drawing.

He was so into what he was drawing that he didn't notice Tony walk into the kitchen.

"Whatcha drawing?" He was wearing an old tank top and jeans. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. When Steve didn't answer, he looked over at him and saw he was trying to put his stuff away.

"Can I see?" Steve blushed a deep shade of red.

"N-no," He stuttered out and continued fumbling with his things. Tony walked over to the table a tried to grab the paper.

"Is the precious Captain drawing something dirty? Is that it, Steve?" He waggled his eyebrows at Steve, who flushed an even brighter shade of red.

"No!" He shouted louder than he meant to. "And you can't see it either so go away." Then Tony just left. Steve let out a sigh of relief as he went to get himself a bottle of water.

"OH MY GOD! This is what you were drawing?" Steve whipped around to see Tony holding his paper, smirking. Steve ran over and tried to grab the paper but Tony dodged.

"Tony, give it back!" He was chasing Tony around the table now. Tony stopped short and held his arm out behind him at angle that Steve couldn't reach. Steve stopped and bumped into Tony's chest. Their faces were inches apart.

"Tony," Steve breathed as he moved his face closer to Tony. Their lips were nearly touching. Steve raised one hand to Tony's face. Tony could feel Steve's breath on his face. It smelt faintly of mint.

"Steve," he moved to kiss Steve but Steve moved and grabbed the paper.

"You little," He didn't finish because Steve had already grabbed his stuff and left the room.

Steve may have been gone but the picture he drew would stay in Tony's mind for a while. Steve had drawn Tony shirtless. It was incredibly realistic and very beautiful. Tony wondered how long he'd been working on it and if he had any more. He might have to find out later. He grinned to himself as he picked him water bottle and headed back downstairs.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was movie night in the Avenger's tower. All of the team was in the living room watching  _Tangled_. Natasha was sitting in an armchair. Clint was on the floor next to her legs, leaning on them. Thor and Bruce were also siting in chairs. Which left Steve and Tony on the couch. Steve sat one end, slightly angled towards the middle of the couch. Tony, never one for sharing, was sprawled over the couch. He had his head on the armrest and his feet in Steve's lap. His arms were at his sides. Every few minutes, he would shift and dig his heels into Steve's thighs.

About halfway through the movie, Tony used his feet to sit up straight.

"Ah, Tony! Stop squirming!" Steve shouted. Clint looked up and shot him a look that said, "Shut up. This is my favorite part."

Tony leaned over, now on all fours, and whispered in Steve's ear, "Sorry. Don't want to bruise your precious muscly thighs, now. Do we?" Steve pushed Tony off the couch and tried to avoid looking at Clint. Tony crawled back onto the couch and straddled Steve's legs. He had one knee on either side of his thighs as leaned in again. He didn't get the chance to say anything because Steve stood, throwing Tony to the floor. Steve walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Nobody noticed Tony crawl out of the room.

Pro03~Pro03~Pro03

Tony crawled out of the room and stood once he reached the hallway. He took the elevator to Steve's floor and went into his bedroom. He didn't have the slightest clue where to look.

"Jarvis, where does Steve keep his art?"

The AI replied, "Sir, I am not authorized to share that information with you."

"What do you mean not authorized?" Tony stopped his random searching.

"Mr. Rogers asked that I not disclose the location of his art."

"I knew you liked him more than me." Tony started going through drawers and cabinets. He pulled open Steve's bedside table and found a pad of paper. He sat down on the edge of the bed as he flipped through the pages. There were countless drawings of Tony. There were drawings of the rest of the team and Coulson but there were far more of Tony. He couldn't help but smile as he walked back to the elevator.

Pro03~Pro03~Pro03

It had been a while since anyone had seen Tony. Steve was getting suspicious. Just as he was about to get up and investigate, the elevator doors slid open. Tony sauntered out holding the drawings behind his back.

"Where you going, Cap?" He asked he walked towards the group.

"Just to see if you were alright. I didn't hurt you, did I?" He face softened with concern.

"No, no, I'm fine," he grinned as they walked back over to the couch. Tony managed to get the pad under the couch and sat down. He lied down with his head in Steve's lap, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. He was enjoying being so close to Steve. When Steve placed his hand on Tony's cheek, he nuzzled into the warmth. He almost forgot about his plan. Almost.

He succeeded in getting Steve to lie down. Tony was snuggled up next to him with his head on Steve's chest. He pulled a ninja move onto the floor, grabbed the pad, tossed it to Clint and rolled out of the way of Steve who realized what had just happened. He threw himself at Clint but he already passed the notebook back to Tony, who was standing there like a champion. Steve, accepting his defeat, rose and faced Tony.

"Please, don't, Tony," he pleaded.

Tony grinned as he started to open it and said, "Don't what?"

"Don't show everyone." He started blushing as the first drawing was revealed; one of Tony.

"Show them what, Steve?" He asked with of a page to a picture of Coulson.

"My drawings!" Steve was close to shouting.

Another page flip to another one of Tony, "Drawings of what, Stevie?" The grin was still plastered on his face.

Steve's face turned an impossibly brighter shade of red as he mumbled, "Of you"

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't you over my perfectly chiseled body." He turned to the original one he saw in the kitchen.

"You!" He ran and pushed Tony to the floor and pinned him down. He was sitting on Tony's waist, leaning over him to hold his wrists to the ground. Tony wiggled around a bit trying to escape.

"I asked you not to do that," Steve all but growled into Tony's ear.

The pad of paper had skid across the floor and Clint had grabbed it. Steve knew it wasn't worth trying to get it so he focused on the man beneath him.

"Ha, well I asked Jarvis to help me find those and he said you didn't authorize me to see them. Since when did you get so good at technology?

"I've been learning," he replied smugly. He carried on. "I might've shown those to you, if you had asked, you know."

"No, you wouldn't have. I already tried that, remember?" He cocked an eyebrow. "If you recall, we were in a similar situation." He could feel Steve's breath on his cheek. "Maybe we could pick up where we left off, if you catch my drift." He waited a brief moment before turning his head and catching Steve's lips with his own.

He could feel Steve grinning as he shifted his hands so that only one was holding Tony's wrists. He brought his free hand to Tony's face and cupped his jaw. Tony ran his tongue over Steve lips, a silent request for entry. Steve parted his lips and Tony's tongue slipped in.

That was as far as they got before Clint coughed awkwardly behind them. Steve pulled away and Tony let a small groan escape. Steve sat back, letting Tony's wrists go. Tony pulled them to his chest, rubbed them briefly, and then placed them on Steve's thighs.

"Wanna take it somewhere else?" Clint was not impressed.

"Nah, I'm pretty comfy here. What about you, Cap?"

"I'm fine here. Thanks for the concern, though, Clint." He got up and pulled Tony to his feet. He took the sketches from Clint and put them on the coffee table. He pulled Tony over to couch and sat down. Tony sat next to him and snuggled up to him.

"It's about time you guys kissed or something," Clint muttered and Tony whispered, "I agree." Then placed a gentle kiss on Steve's cheek.

 


End file.
